vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arslan Altan
Summary Arslan Altan is the leader of Team ABRN. Arslan and her team faced Team RWBY during the Vytal Festival and later helped defend Beacon against the invading forces of Grimm. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Aura Amplification Name: Arslan Altan, The Golden Lion of Haven Academy Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Huntress in Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled knife and rope dart wielder), Fire Manipulation (Able to project balls of Fire Dust), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Traded blows with Yang. Defeated a Death Stalker alongside the rest of her team during the Battle of Beacon. When her physical stats were analyzed for the Vytal Festival her strength levels were so high that it was almost unanimously believed that she would make it to at least the semi-finals.), Large Building level with Aura Amplification (Shattered a large ball of Weiss' Ice Dust with an Aura amplified punch.) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Yang) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Yang and Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+, Large Building Class with Aura Amplification Durability: Building level+ (Took several hits from Yang and should be comparable to the rest of Team RWBY), Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with rope dart and Fire Dust Standard Equipment: Rope Dart, Fire Dust Intelligence: Gifted (Arslan is shown to be a skilled martial artist, able to match Yang in hand to hand combat despite fighting barehanded, with her skill being noted by the analytical team of the Vytal Festival. She is highly skilled with her weapon of choice, a rope dart, being able to trip up her opponents and catch them off-guard with it and even using it while she is simultaneously avoiding her opponent's attacks, jumping and flipping over the thread before launching it towards them to catch them when they least expect it. Arslan is also extremely proficient in the use of her Aura, being able to control her aura to the point that she can greatly amplify the strength of her attacks.) Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arslan's Weapon:' Arslan's weapon of choice is a metallic dagger with a detachable blade that is trailed by a durable, white string, commonly known as a rope dart or rope javelin. The weapon is capable of ensnaring and tripping opponents as well as fastening to terrain for use as a sort of grappling hook or swing rope. *'Aura Amplification:' Like Lie Ren and Fox Alistair, Arslan has a significant amount of control over her aura, allowing her to perform feats such as focusing it into her fists to amplify the strength of her punches. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Acrobats Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8